gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
2014/Jan-Dec/Announcements/Evolving Item Report
]] The Evolving Item Report for 2014. The reports are presented in chronological order with the date before the announcement's title. January 03 Tale of Clarion, and introducing Josie's Journey |content1 = Happy first Friday of the new year, science lovers! January is already looking to be a rather promising month for Evolving Item-related research, I tell you that much. We've been working ourselves incredibly hard to make sure that this report, our first one of the year, is absolutely spectacular! And I tell you what: all those interns and assistants didn't pass out from exhaustion for nothing! We've got some absolutely amazing evolutions to cover today. Tale of Clarion's adventure still continues, whereas the brand new Josie's Journey has just begun! Tale of Clarion: The adventurers continue to wander through the frozen meadow, their gift of sight allowing them to easily bypass all the treacherous traps hidden in the mist. Still, the path they walk is a dangerous one -- even their enhanced vision isn't enough to protect them from all the obstacles they will encounter on their journey. But the Clarion has other gifts prepared for the heroes as well. As they carefully pick their way through the frigid glade, they spy a chest just slightly off the path. The Clarion gives a faint chime, and the pair know that it is safe. Inside the chest are enchanted garments, capable of repelling nearly any magic attack. They quickly don these new clothes before setting off once more, emboldened by the Clarion's second gift. file:ei item JosiesJourney.png Josie's Journey: Ever since she was just a little girl, it was always Josie's fondest wish to travel all around the world. She may be a happily settled shopkeeper now, but when she was younger Josie loved nothing more than exploring wherever she could. She spent her teenage years roughing it in the wilds of her homeland, trekking across the country and having some pretty crazy adventures! And, of course, discovering all the incredible clothes that would later influence her beloved Global Imports and her signature fashion sense. Want to learn more about Josie's amazing journey? Then stay tuned! Wasn't that a great way to start off 2014, my little scientific prodigies? A brand new EI! Life truly doesn't get any better -- unless there's chocolate involved. That's been scientifically proved. Well, that's all for today, but be sure to tune in next week for more report-y goodness! You can see all these lovely evolutions and more in La Victoire. And don't forget to vote in our Weekly EI Poll and let us know what you think! See you next week! }} Category:Evolving Item Reports 08 EI Bundles for sale in La Victoire |content1 = Hey hey, Gaians! So, I was chatting with Dr. Singh recently -- you know, about evil genius kind of stuff -- when we got on to the topic of EIs. They're pretty fascinating, huh? I don't get the science behind how they work but apparently Dr. Singh is, like, super into it. She seems nice though, and we decided why not celebrate her amazing research right here at La Victoire? So Cygnus and I put in some pretty long hours, just preparing for this totally awesome sale we've been planning. And you know what? I think all of our effort really paid off. We've got bundles galore on our shelves right now, each of them filled to the brim with past EI favorites! Here, wanna see? Take a look! Lots to choose from, huh? Don't worry! We packaged all these astounding scientific discovers into some themed bundles for easy pickin'! We've got the Antique Evolving Item Bundle for those of you who like to kick it old school, the Charming Evolving Item Bundle for all you lovely damsels, the Heroic Evolving Item Bundle for you tough guys, and the very special Gambler's Evolving Item Bundle! The Gambler's Evolving Item Bundle can contain any of the bundles listed above, or you might just get the rare Super Evolving Item Bundle, filled with gorgeous recolors of popular EIs! We'll have these great bundles until January 9th, 11:59 PM, so why not stop by La Victoire and peruse our ever evolving inventory? Haha! Didja get that? I said evolving, see? It's a joke. ... What? Cygnus, stop making that face at me, you big lug. |title2 = |content2 = Hey there Gaians! So earlier, I announced our exciting and totally scientific evolving item bundles: Antique Evolving Item Bundle for those of you who like to kick it old school, the Charming Evolving Item Bundle for all you lovely damsels, the Heroic Evolving Item Bundle for you tough guys, and the very special Gambler's Evolving Item Bundle! As you know, the Gambler's Evolving Item Bundle can contain any of the bundles listed above, or the super rare Super Evolving Item Bundle containing some unbelievably cool EI recolors! But we got to thinking: what's better than a bundle of awesome? A bundle of bundles of awesome! That's right, Gaians! We present to you the Gambler's Evolving Item Bundle (4 pack) which gives you an even better deal! But you better hurry, this bundle of joy will be leaving January 9th, 11:59 PM! Visit La Victoire }} 10 Tale of Clarion and Josie's Journey |content1 = Friday at last, my little crumpets of science-y deliciousness! We've got an amazing report today that is sure to whet your appetite for further Evolving Item research. In fact, I'd hazard to say that the report this week features evolutions that are just mouth wateringly incredible. I suppose I ought to apologize for all the food-related commentary, it's just that I'm feeling a little bit peckish. I've been working so hard all week that I've hardly had any time to eat! Still, there's nothing more rewarding than seeing all your efforts pay off. The evolutions this week from Tale of Clarion and Josie's Journey are so fantastic that it makes all those skipped meal breaks totally worth it! Let's take a look, shall we? Tale of Clarion: Our heroes continued to make their way across the strange new land, wary of avoiding any traps or obstacles. But as they carefully picked their way through the dangerous path, the pair encountered a terrifying monster that towered over them all. With their enchanted armor and gift of sight, however, the heroes made short work of their attacker. Much to their surprise, the nightmarish creature was protecting a massive hoard of gold! Now wealthy beyond their wildest dreams, the pair continued on their journey with their bags brimming with coins and treasure. Josie's Journey: Josie grew up in a crowded, dingy city. Even though she'd always wanted to travel and see the world, Josie spent most of her younger years studying at home -- she had never even left the city once! Her heart yearned for adventure and exploration, but instead Josie focused on her college applications like the hardworking student she was. However, while out picking up some groceries one day, Josie spied a pop of bright color out of the corner of her eye. A fashionable jacket was being displayed in the window of a small boutique, and Josie fell in love with the trendy, vibrant coat instantly. It took weeks of saving and scrimping, but Josie finally managed to buy that jacket right off the mannequin. Inspired by its flashy colors and unique features, Josie decided it was finally time to follow her dreams and travel as much as she could! After all, there was a great big world out there. And Josie planned to see it all! My goodness, wasn't that just an appetizing display? I might even be drooling right now. Or perhaps that's a side effect of the pills I was taking to stay up for 72 hours at a time? Either way, it's nothing a little Science Bib can't handle! That's all for our EI report today, but be sure to stop by again next week when we'll have even more incredible discoveries to discuss. You can find these Evolving Items and lots more over at La Victoire! And don't forget to vote in this week's EI Poll and let us know what you think. See you next Friday, you decadent little morsels!}} 14 Sainte Ciel Sale in La Victoire |content1 = Cygnus: So, uh. Hey Gaians. Or whatever. Look, here's the thing: I like the Ciel and Rosamund stories. Okay? I ain't ashamed. Why would I be? They're great. Perfect. Inspirational. It's got everything. Princesses, swords, drama, romance, creepy spirits... Y'know, I could go on. But I'm not gonna, 'cause I don't like talking that much. Anyway, I wanna do something special. You know -- pay tribute to my favorite story, or whatever. So, you know. Gonna have a special little sale in celebration of Sainte Ciel. Take a look: Lots of nice stuff. Great stuff. The best stuff. Sainte Ciel: Agape, Sainte Ciel: Eros, Sainte Ciel: Storge, and even the totally freakin' awesome SDPlus #364 Sainte Ciel herself are all gonna be on sale here at La Victoire. But, y'know, if you want the real experience, I recommend the Sainte Ciel Bundle. It's got everything a real fan needs -- believe me, I made sure of it. So. Okay. We'll have all these items until January 14th, 11:59 PM EST, 'cause after that I gotta run to Cielcon. So, uh. See you around, I guess. Visit La Victoire! }} 17 Tale of Clarion and Josie's Journey |content1 = Happy Friday, boys and girls! I trust we all had a nice, productive week? I certainly did. Amazing what you can accomplish when you don't give a fig about sleeping, eating, or workplace safety! As usual, I'm here to report on the efforts of my team and myself over at the Evolving Item Labs and all the amazing research we've uncovered over the course of the week. Are you prepared to be amazed? Wearing your safety goggles? Seatbelt? Swanky lab coat? Good! We've got all sorts of science-y goodness from Tale of Clarion and Josie's Journey today, so let's jump right in! Tale of Clarion: Our heroes were now laden down with treasure, enchanted armor, and incredible powers. Surely the Clarion had nothing left to show them? Still, the pair couldn't shake the feeling that their journey was not quite over just yet. An ominous portent fell over the two as they continued to travel across the strange land, something that they couldn't quite explain. There was no obvious, immediate danger, but they just somehow knew that something big -- and powerful -- was lurking in the shadows. Or perhaps it was just their imaginations... Josie's Journey: Josie carefully gathered up her belongings as she prepared to start her journey, making sure to pack as light as she could. After all, she didn't have a car. Or a bike. Or anything to travel on, really! It seemed she'd be enjoying her journey on foot -- at least, for a little while. Maybe she could find a used junker in a village somewhere? Either way, Josie was determined not to be deterred. She left a note informing her parents that she was pursuing her dream of traveling outside of her city, took a deep breath, and finally set off. After what felt like an eternity of walking, Josie turned around and stared at the city she had now left behind her. From this distance it was just a darkened silhouette, a conglomerate of blocky buildings outlined against the blue sky. In front of her was a seemingly endless strip of a road, surrounded on either side by a flat expanse of land. No buildings, no homes -- no civilization. Nothing. For a moment Josie hesitated, a pang of early homesickness twisting her gut. But Josie knew she had to do this. She squared her shoulders, held her head high, and marched onwards. It felt almost as if something was calling for her out there, and she was going to find it. Wasn't that splendid, my little scientific chums? Truly, you don't get quality like this from any other lab! Unfortunately that's all we have for today, but please tune in next Friday for more glorious science! You can see all these gorgeous items and more at La Victoire, and don't forget to vote in our Weekly EI Poll for your favorite items! See you all next Friday!}} 18 Runcible Spoon Renewal now for sale in La Victoire |content1 = Cygnus: Uh. Hi. Me again. Still tryin' new things, or whatever. Making art. Sort of. Attempting to, anyway. Been going okay, I guess. Hard to focus when Jet keeps insisting on sleeping on my lap when I'm trying to work. Managed to get something done, though. Wanna see? Whatever, here it is anyway. I'm calling it Runcible Spoon Renewal. Because it represents my renewed interest in artistry. Or something. I don't know, I'm not great with names. I think the item came out pretty nice, though. Nothin' like the classic colors, you know? I hope so, at least. I tried. I guess that's what counts. I also recolored one of the dolls -- gonna call it SDPlus #485 Runcible Spoon Renewal. Both items are gonna be in the shop until January 19th, 11:59 PM EST so stop by and check it out. Maybe sit around for a while so Jet will sleep in your lap instead of mine. I might be able to get some actual work done that way. Visit La Victoire! }}